If I Was The One
by thundercalls
Summary: If I Was The One Who Was Loving You, The Only Tears You’d Cry Would Be Tears Of Joy - Song fic, one shot


If I Was The One

Summary: _If I Was The One Loving You, The Only Tears You'd Cry Would Be Tears Of Joy_

Ginny Weasley was absolutely, positively, tremendously, and utterly _bored_. And at her own brother's wedding for crying out loud! Ronald Weasley had finally grown a pair and after six years of dating, he proposed to Luna Lovegood… now Luna Lovegood-Weasley; she'd wanted to keep her last name to carry it on with no male siblings or cousins. Anyways, her boyfriend of two years had left her to go get a drink… twenty minutes prior. Blaise Zabini was notoriously known for, not only his extremely handsome looks, but his… _unfaithfulness_. Yet, Ginny stayed because she loved him; and it gave her an excuse to be around Draco Malfoy with out her brothers threatening to chop off the only hope for the Malfoy line not ending with him with a Swiss army knife. So, she sat alone, waiting for boyfriend to return to her… hopefully not with a new "friend".

Ginny, having her Maid of Honor duties been done, now wore a knee length crème color dress. It was sleeveless, with soft pleats falling from the waist. It gave an air of elegance to it though, not lunch-date. It had a v-neck, dipping to her breastbone, showing small amounts of cleavage, and a necklace with a dragon pendant, the eyes made of tiny green emeralds. She had an idea of who had sent it to her in her sixth year, but never asked him. He was engaged to Pansy Parkinson, though quite obviously neither loved the other. She was infatuated, if not in love, with Seamus Finnigan. He, he was another story. He was closed off, only actually open around Ginny and occasionally Blaise. Ginny thought this was because he was mad at his friend for treating a woman like the way he's treating her.

Ginny sighed a brushed a stray curl away from her face. The hair that grew around her face was pulled back and clipped, the rest let down in crimson waves, though apparently one or two curls had escaped the clip. She let it alone, not wanting to mess up the rest of her hair, as it was perfect. She looked up when a hand was placed in front of her face. It was strong and pale, with long lithe fingers. She knew immediately it wasn't Blaise. His hands were tanned, with thick fingers. She looked up and found herself looking up, not into dark hazel eyes, but storm cloud grey orbs.

"May I have this dance?" He was bent slightly at the waist, his left arm tucked around his back. His eyes held hope, giving away the confident look on his face as false.

She sat there stunned for a few moments before her mouth closed and her small hand slipped into his. She stood and smiled, "Yes you may." She whispered as he led her to the hard wood dance floor. As they danced to the slow song, a thought came across her mind, "How'd you get in here? You didn't sneak in did you?" She asked, looking ready to reprimand him for sneaking into a private affair.

"No. Your brother invited me. I know, I was quite surprised too. Maybe he's finally grown up."

"Uh-uh. Ron doesn't grow up. Ron plots. What is Ron plotting? It has to involve you obviously… which means it might involve Blaise or me…" One of those incredibly soft lithe fingers pressed against her pouty full lips to silence her, "Wha–"

"Shh." He whispered, brushing that pesky stray curl behind her ear, "Listen to the song."

It was a new one, telling her obviously the previous one had finished. It was another slow one, and one that he must've requested.

I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby.  
Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where the story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
You will never be, never be mine but,

The first few lines of the song sunk into Ginny and she looked up into her dance partner's eyes. He was looking at her with such emotion she nearly gasped. He'd always been so guarded and cold, never letting anyone see past his front into his gorgeous soul. The soul that radiated warmth and… possibly love to her. Her arms, which wrapped around his, her hands splayed out across his shoulder blades, tightened around him pulling him a bit closer to her body so she could absorb the heat he emitted as a chill suddenly passed over her.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'd never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life._

In turn, he pulled her closer. Their faces mere inches away, their breath colliding and mixing the scents of vanilla and butterbeer. His eyes scanned her face, her eyes now downcast as tears rushed to the scotch colored eyes. His right hand came up and pushed her, normally defiant, chin up so her eyes looked into his. Then, with the pad of his thumb, he brushed away a tear that had fallen, unintentionally pushing more out as he moved her pale flesh. She looked into his eyes, questions swarming around like swimmers at the Olympics in the pool going for the gold.

_If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
I would hold you near,  
Kiss away those tears.  
I'd be so good to you baby.  
You're the one I want next to me,  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
He's there in your life,  
And he's sharing your nights,  
It'll never be, never be right._

She quickly cast her eyes from his to her left. It was a mistake as she saw Blaise standing by a table with three giggling females, all of whom she recognized. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil. Parvati had came as Neville Longbottom's date, Padma as Dean Thomas's, and Lavender Brown had came as Seamus Finnigan's. Apparently, either they used that to get in to see Harry and try and talk him out of dating Hermione, or just so, they could get in the newspaper. The wedding was highly publicized, seeing as Ron was the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons; he'd single handedly boosted the winnings by 79 percent. Blaise was flashing the women his megawatt smile, showing the dimples in his cheeks, and quite obviously flirting, openly too when her brothers sat only three tables away. She adverted his eyes again, this time to the man in front of her… well his chest at least, which was clad in a black button-up suit shirt that was soft as silk.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'd never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life._

Her hands began unconsciously rubbing his shoulder blades softly to feel the enticing material move under her fingertips.

"He doesn't deserve you." He whispered in her ear, "Not when there is someone else out there that will treat you right." He pulled away to look at her face more clearly.

_Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and feel you beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right now,  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say,_

"Yes, and where is this someone? Because to me he's been invisible for five years. If he's whom I think you're talking about, he's the one that sent me this necklace. The necklace with the note that I have read every day for the last five and a half years." She said, "If he loved me, he'd have the stones to do something about it. But apparently he's too much of a coward to do so."

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
If I was by your side,  
You'd never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.  
  
_

Cool lips pressed firmly to hers, moving the smaller, plumper ones around slightly. Her bottom lip was sucked between his, then a slick hot tongue licked it before releasing it only for the lips to press to hers again. Her hands came up to grasp the side of his face as his lips came down for a second time. A delightful shiver ran through her body as his tongue licked her lips to seek entrance into the hollow cave that was hidden behind lips and teeth. Opening her lips, she met his tongue just after they made it past her teeth. His arms that encircled her waist pulled her tighter so her body was firmly planted along his.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
If I was by your side,  
You'd never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.  
  
_

She pulled her mouth away from his first, taking a deep breath of air to feed her burning lungs. Her right arm slid around his neck and her forehead pressed against hers, "Draco…"

"I love you Gin." He said, and detached from her. With one last look at her, that clearly held pain and heartache, he turned his back to her, and walked out of the tent, leaving her alone on the dance floor clutching the dragon pendant he'd given her, tears coursing down her face.

A hand pressed between her shoulder blades, startling Ginny, "You shouldn't let him go Gin. He really does love you."

"You knew… that's why you invited him." Ginny looked up at her older brother.

"He loves you more that Zabini ever could. And I rather see you with Malfoy than Zabini because I know Malfoy wouldn't break your heart." Ron said, brushing tears from her face.

"But I love him."

"Which one?" He asked, and then left to go dance with his new bride.

Ginny stood alone in the same position for five minutes before looking to where Blaise was still openly flirting with the three girls, and to the exit of the tent where Draco had just left from. She took off in a run, as fast as her high heels could take her, towards the table with her five oldest brothers, Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, his girlfriend Anwen, Percy, his fiancé Penelope, Fred, his girlfriend Angelina, and George, with his girlfriend Alicia, "Do me a favor." She said, looking over briefly to Blaise, "Break up with him for me."

The five men, and women, all beamed happily, her brothers instantly standing.

Ginny smiled and took off to the exit, every intention of finding Draco. She sighed once the fresh breeze and cool air hit her, giving her the feeling of a weight lifted from her shoulders. She looked around, children playing around on the fresh cut green grass, parents standing by and chatting about either their children or how happy the newlywed's will be, one lone couple sitting happily under a great Willow tree, which cast shade everywhere, and one lone figure standing on the small draw bridge over the lake that led across to the gazebo where the ceremony had been held. His short white blonde hair (like Tom Felton's in PoA) blew in the wind as he leaned forward, hands laying flat on the railing as he watched the water ripple from a fallen leaf.

Ginny walked toward him, hoping her feet wouldn't creak the old wood or her heels to pound the wood. She wanted to surprise him. So, she walked up, hands in front of her as she nervously picked at the French manicure she'd had done for the wedding, and stopped to stand next to him, looking out at the water, squinting as the dying sun reflected on the surface, "So, right now my brothers are in their breaking Blaise and I up."

His head snapped around to look at her in surprise. He quickly masked it with ease, "Really? And why's that?"

"Because I'm in love with his best friend. Have been since he sent me this dragon pendant in my sixth year." Before she could turn to look at Draco, she was swooped up and twirled around. When she was firmly planted on her feet, lips were firmly planted on hers.

_If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life._

Fluffy ending, naturally. :-p Had this plot bunny around for weeks, since I last watched _Center Stage_ on _Oxygen_ and heard this song… so about two months. It's **_If I Was The One_** by **Ruff Endz**


End file.
